


Clarity

by diamondgore



Category: New X-Men: Academy X, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, First Love, Flower metaphors, sitting together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondgore/pseuds/diamondgore
Summary: February's weather is always scary, but when there's a girl who cares about you, it helps alleviate the fear.





	Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> The was part of the _mutant metaphor_ zine! It's my first writing both Sooraya and Laura, but i hope you all like it!

Everyone seemed to like the sunshine, especially the little that they got of it in the middle of February. Most of the Hellions was sitting outside in the sunshine, soaking in the beautiful rays that they were not allowed for most of the winter in the Northeast. Their skin was begging for non-artificial rays. Sunlamps were fun, and they were useful, but for a few members who’ve lived in California for most of their lives, they just weren’t cutting it. 

 

The only two members that were gazing outside of their windows and not enjoying the fresh crisp, but frigid air were Sooraya and Laura, who were bundled up inside their dorm rooms. Sooraya had decided to stay inside first, and then Laura had chose to stay with her. 

 

Laura didn’t own a pair of pajamas, well at least ones that weren’t wooly and caused her to itch. But she was given a pair of satin ones by Sooraya, they were a shade of blush pink trimmed with white, and felt soft against her skin. She definitely didn’t want to ever take them off. While she didn’t quite like the color, considering it was too elegant for her tastes, she definitely appreciated the gesture on Sooraya’s part. Sooraya had even clipped the tag for her so that she’d be more comfortable wearing it. They were all definitely all things she considered ‘nice,’ and ‘welcoming’. It often felt like she was the only one that was accepting her.

 

Everyone else still gawked at her like she was odd. 

 

Sooraya had the matching pair but in a deep crimson. It was trimmed with black. She had her hair tied up in a bun, something that was rare for her, and even more rare for Laura to see. Sooraya had never felt comfortable showing her hair to the other girls, but there was an immediate connection with Laura, perhaps it was their odd upbringing. Unlike most of the other Hellions, their upbringing was much less...white and comfortable. Between them there was an unspoken, but mutual trust and understanding. 

 

Laura has always had a hard time reading body language, but due to Sooraya’s deadpan voice and simple body language, it was quite easy for her to understand how Sooraya felt. But sometimes, she couldn’t understand why Sooraya did things, like spending time inside while the rest of the Hellion team was relaxing outside, and fooling around together. Their laughter could be heard from the windows. 

 

Sooraya sat at the window, with her hair and face pressed against the cold glass. She looked solemn, almost depressed that she wasn’t outside with her friends. She knew that it was her choice to stay inside, but she couldn’t help but want to join them.

 

Laura sat on the bed and watched Sooraya intensely. She didn’t know where to start with asking her why they were staying inside instead of being with the rest of her friends since she so desperately wanted to be outside. They were Sooraya’s friends, not Laura’s. Laura did not consider them friends, but more as mutual acquaintances. The Hellions were nice, but they were normal, they just weren’t her type of people. They were loud and brash and popular.

 

“You want to be outside. Don’t you?” Laura asked. Her voice was in a direct tone, overtly professional as she continued to watch Sooraya play with a strand of long black hair. “Why are you inside?”

 

“No reason rooted in anything but speculation.” Sooraya turned her head, pressing the back of her bun against the window. “I just feel I would ruin their fun.” 

 

“Have they ever implied that you’re disliked by them? It seems like they do enjoy your company. From what I’ve seen by your interactions with them.” Laura uncrossed her arms and legs. She was trying to open up. Julian had mentioned once or twice when they were training together that doing that closed her off, and made her seem unfriendly, standoffish. She wanted Sooraya to open up to her, but she had to make the first move.

 

“I suppose not. But the whole…” Sooraya motioned with her hands, around her face like circle, referring to her hijab and niqab. “It feels like it would force them to change their activities, and they look like they’re having fun playing what Americans call, football?” She motioned at Laura to come to the window. 

 

Laura walked over and pulled the curtain back so she could see the Hellions out in the field, in their bright red puffer jackets, and their snow pants throwing around a ball. “I don’t think that’s how you play football.” Laura sat down on the windowsill next to Sooraya. “Although, I’m not sure how you  _ would _ play football, I’ve only caught Rockslide and Anole watching a few games.” 

 

Sooraya smiled. “You are very…” Sooraya couldn’t find the right words to describe Laura as she was distracted by her beauty. They were both strangers to a culture that their teammates fit in perfectly.  Laura turned to face Sooraya. 

 

“You’re staring, Sooraya.” It felt too intimate to use her name. But it seemed like the setting was correct. The X-kids usually preferred to call each other by their code names. Laura hated hers, but she wasn’t sure she could protest it. A lot of things seemed to happen against her will.  “Did I do something?” 

 

“No, you just…” Sooraya brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. With her hijab and niqab on, she usually fidgeted with the cloth, but now she was playing with the trimmings of her pjs. “ **_Maqbol_ ** .”

 

“I’m not sure what that means.” Laura was nervous too. She felt an unknown energy in her chest. “I haven’t heard that word. Not in recent memory at least.” 

 

“It means beautiful in Dari.” Sooraya tilted her head to get a better view of how Laura’s eyes were the color of ivy in the sunlight. “I have not spoken my mother tongue in so long, I apologize if it sounded rough.” 

 

“Maqbol.” Laura repeated, mimicking Sooraya’s pronunciation. “Do you think I’m  _ that _ ?  _ Beautiful _ ?”

 

“I do think you’re a lot of things.” Laura waited for the words that she had always heard about herself, those  _ ugly  _ words that everyone had told and repeated to her, it was a tense moment, so she held her breath. 

“You are courageous, strong, and you are beautiful. I do not think one of those define you more than the other.” 

 

_ Breathe out.  _

 

Laura had never been complimented in that way before, in the same softness and earnestness. Did Sooraya see something in her that she had managed to miss in the mirror?  _ Where _ was the beauty and courage she saw?  _ Where _ was---

 

“I hope I did not offend you. I just… I do think you’re very  _ charming _ . I do hope I used that correctly.” Sooraya was unsure of how to say these things. These were things you did not just say to a girl, especially one that made a heart feel like a restless bird. “I can not seem to find the right words today.” 

 

The only time Laura’s heart had beat this fast before was when she was overloaded with adrenaline. But this time, instead of wanting to run, she had wanted to hide, feeling the warmth of her blush on her shoulders and face. This was a softer feeling, unfamiliar but soft. “I’ve never been described as charming before.” Julian had used it once, but it was mostly to describe her nativity to how the world worked. “Do you mean it in a negative way?” 

 

“Oh. Is that how it sounded?” Sooraya frowned and pulled at her sleeves again. “Apologies, I do not know the context of all these words. English seems to carry a different weight on my tongue.” 

 

“No. I just wanted to know.” Laura shifted closer to Sooraya and placed her hand on top of her foot. Physical touch brought people together. That was something that Laura was told by Cessily when she rubbed the back of her shoulder in condolences a few nights prior. Maybe putting her hand on her foot wasn’t the best idea, but she did not want to distract Sooraya from her fidgeting. She had seen people avoid touching Sooraya, but she understood that was a cultural thing. 

 

“What are you doing?” Sooraya asked. 

 

“I...I wanted to comfort you. You don’t mean to offend me, and I don’t want to offend you.” Laura offered weakly. “Everyone seems to avoid touching you.”

 

“I think you are supposed to put your hand on my thigh.” Sooraya fixed her position so that she was sitting with both feet on the ground. She took Laura’s hand and placed it on her thigh. “People avoid touching me in public out of respect, but I do not mind if you do it. You _are_ allowed” 

 

A girl’s touch was much different than a boy’s touch. Laura’s firm grasp on her thigh made her beam. 

 

“You are allowed to do this any time you like, Laura.” Sooraya said, and gazed up at Laura. “Since we are friends, and I do like you very much.” Perhaps liking her a little more than friends would, in Sooraya’s book. Friends weren’t supposed to make one blush the color of rose. 

 

For the first time, Sooraya saw Laura smile. Or at least what had looked like a smile. It was a small curve at the edge of her lips. Both of them weren’t big on the smiling ordeal. Perhaps the feeling of strong admiration was mutual. A purple lilac taking root in both of their hearts. It would take more nurturing to bloom. 

 

Maybe once the winter weather cleared, and they could spend more time in the sun. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@diamondgore](http://diamondgore.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
